High power transverse electric amplifier lasers having gaseous media have generally required a continuous flow of new gas through the laser to replace constituents of the gas which have decomposed and result in reduction in the life of the laser.
Attempts to add catalysts to a laser to avoid replenishing the gas have resulted in optical degradation of the lasing system since the large surface area of the catalyst have required it to be fragile and/or powdery. Such powdery material has been found to become detached from its support during discharge of the laser and will deposit on optical surfaces such as windows or mirrors thereby degrading their optical properties.
High power transverse electric amplifier lasers require the catalysts since the laser gases partially dissociate in the high temperatures of the main laser discharge to form gaseous elements which severely curtail the peak laser energy due to arcing. The attempts to stabilize the laser gas by placing large surface area catalysts such as capsules of powder in the laser envelope has resulted in the powder floating in the gaseous medium until portions of it deposit on the optical system such as the mirrors or output windows thereby degrading laser performance and resulting in curtailed life. It has, therefore, been generally necessary to operate such lasers with a continuous flow of new gas through the laser from gas lines connected to the laser.